insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter
Skills As an average human boy, Peter has a number of skills he has developed while living on the streets. Most prominent is, perhaps, his ability to think under pressure. Being the self-proclaimed leader of a gang of juvenile pickpockets has landed him and the rest of his crew into a number of tight situations. He often finds himself needing to think on his feet. His skills as a young strategist have lent to those needs, of course. Although Peter has had some previous experience with pickpocketing, he prefers to leave that sort of hands-on experience to the others. He finds himself far more useful taking to the rooftops and keeping watch over the progress of a theft. More often than not, he has had to step in from afar in order to keep the rest of the crew safe. A chase, however, is rarely an issue with Peter. Young and healthy, he is naturally very quick on his feet. Taught by James Hook, himself, Peter can also hold his own with a sword if the need ever comes up. He also happens to be quite talented at playing the recorder. Very recent events have struck significant changes in Peter, not only in appearance but in his skills. While swimming through a body of water heavily consisting of the magical dust held by the tree spirits of Neverland, that dust became a part of Peter, quite literally. The dust has granted Peter the ability of flight, an ability with requires both calm and concentration. Any loss of focus or distress may very well bring him helplessly to the ground. Peter is also able to emit a silver glow from his bare skin, similar to the glow a tree spirit gives off. Lastly, and perhaps his most useful gift is his natural connection with nature. Peter can feel the very essence of the natural life around him, as if it is speaking to him. He has been known to be aware of threats a mile off in another direction without having to see that threat with his own eyes. Peter does not grow up. This was, at first, an effect that Neverland had on him alone, but his exposure to the mineral dust enhanced the world's effects on Peter, making his inability to age permanent. Personality At fifteen years old, Peter can come off as your typical orphan boy, similar even to a street rat at first glance - youthful, adventure seeking, and even a bit cocky. The boy is far more than that beneath the surface, however. Peter is used to being in a position of leadership, making many of the major decisions for his band of juvenile pickpockets while working as the mind behind their schemes. Though it may come as a shock to others because of his age, Peter is not only intelligent but quite the little strategist. Most of the time, he finds that he has little problem following the conversation of adults, although due to his own stubbornness, he has been known to play dumb. Peter's youth is something that he takes pride in to the point where he seems to put on a level of innocence. His greatest fear, especially due to recent events of betrayal, is to grow up. The last thing he wants is to grow up to be like the man who was looked up to. Real responsibility is not something Peter has ever had to battle before, however, so most of his youthful innocence is genuine. His priorities lay with risk and with adventure. Despite his intelligence, though, he does not always use it to its full potential. He is brash and finds himself eager to jump into situations without considering all of the options, especially when hit by stress or guilt. Peter thrives off of his relations with others. His friendships are dear to his heart and he is fiercely loyal to those closest to him. Although he is prone to acts of foolishness and has been known to get his friends into more trouble than they can handle, Peter's strong sense of guilt with run him from there. If it means making up for a past mistake or protecting those he may even consider family, then he will insist on trying to handle a situation on his own. Similarly, he has been known to try the same out of sheer stubbornness. Peter is well aware of his talents and often finds himself desperately trying to prove himself to both the people who look to him and those he looks up to. Especially since taking control of his new magical abilities, Peter has been known to display a bit of cockiness, subtle as it is. Although trust is not something that Peter gives to others straight away, it's not difficult to gain his. The closer to his age, the easier that will be, as he finds that he is naturally drawn to other teenagers and children. He will open up completely to those he is closest to and he does not handle betrayal well at all. He has been known to fall into stubborn silence that may border depression or, depending on the severity, even seek to exact some form of revenge. At heart, Peter is just a boy, driven and molded by what he sees all around him. Appearance Peter is a bit of a scrawny boy and stands at about five foot six inches tall, quite the average height for a boy his age. At a brief glance, he appears relatively normal. His hair, short around the ears, has never been a concern of his while living on the streets, though the uneven cut in his bangs seems to compliment his baby face quite well. His eyes are a dark brown in color. A closer look, however, will reveal the peculiarities in his features caused by the full body contact with Neverland's mineral dust. Despite the endless hours Peter seems to spend in the outdoors, his skin is slightly on the pale side due to the incredibly subtle silver hue to the surface. The dust, itself, can also be seen in light silver patches, fused with the surface of his skin. His hair, upon slightly further inspection, can be seen to have notably silver locks scattered in no particular pattern among his natural medium brown. Being the orphan that he is, clothing is not a priority of his and Peter will take what he can find. That is not to say that he does not have preferences, though. He has especially taken a liking to earthy colors, and even more-so the color brown. The clothing he is typically found in is usually stolen from your average Londoner, often a couple of sizes too large for Peter. Relationships Envy Sansa Stark History Peter's earliest years are a blur for the boy. He was born in London to a pair of parents who may or may not have loved him - at least, that was his impression of the situation during his time living on the streets. The furthest back he can remember is when he was taken in by James Hook and even those circumstances are not completely clear to him. Peter remembers running away from home at seven years old and the next thing he knew, he was being nurtured and molded by Hook. Jimmy, as Peter grew comfortable enough to call him, was not the best role model for the boy. He was an arch crook as well as an ace fencer. Peter was not the only boy Hook took in, rounding up a small gang of juvenile street thieves and calling them The Lost Boys. Putting all of their trust in Hook, the boys continued their schemes, splitting or even handing the entirety of their profit over to James. It was not a bad life to live. Peter had fun taking to the streets and pulling off heists. He became the self-proclaimed leader of the group and, over the years, became incredibly trusting of Hook. He looked up to the man like a father figure and worked like no other to prove himself to him. At fifteen years old, the ultimate test provided itself for Peter, however. Hook came to the boys with a heist, but quickly changed his mind, claiming that it would be too dangerous and that he would pull it off himself. Peter, eager to please Hook, convinced the rest of the boys through white lies to help him off the heist themselves. They arrived at the location and managed to trick their way into the little jewelry shop, leaving the owner knocked out in the back. The boys eagerly pocketed the jewels and treasures the shop had to offer when Hook stepped in on them, furious. Deciding to save the lecture for later, Hook ordered the boys to finish filling their bags so that they could leave as quickly as possible. He did the same, though, as he waited, checking through closets for any hidden treasures they may have missed. It was here he spotted the very gleaming magical orb which would change all of their lives. The orb dropped to the floor and, acting as a portal to another world, Hook and his boys were all transported to the uncharted world of Neverland. Peter was lucky enough not to be caught in the transportation and was left on his own in London. Wrought with guilt, however, and determined to find his friends and bring them back, Peter was able to track down an identical orb with the help of a Professor Fludd. A strong hit to the orb sent Peter to Neverland. Shortly after his arrival, Peter ran into Curly, who informed him of the capture of Hook and the rest of the boys by a band of pirates. Before Peter could act on the information, however, a swarm of small foreign creatures pursued the duo. They ran for their lives only to be saved by a tribe of a lost Kaw Indian tribe. They took the two boys back to their village in the woods, located in a safe haven surrounded by seemingly impassable mountains. After trust was gained, the tribe shared their secrets with Peter and Curly, including the secret passage through the mountains. Peter, desperate to save Hook and the rest of the boys, took advantage of this secret and went to track down the pirate ship that they were on. Finding the ship was not difficult and tracking down the boys on it had not been either. What did prove tricky, however, was rescuing Hook, who had been taken to the Captain's quarters. Against the desperate wishes of the rest of the boys, Peter went after him, only to find himself not only caught by the pirates but discovering that Hook had his sights set on the captain, herself. He trusted them, to Peter's raw horror. An attempt to rescue Peter ended in the loss of one of the other Lost Boys, Fox. Never before had Peter seen death and he found himself pulled into a slight depression, realizing that Fox's death had been his fault. He quickly pulled through that stage, however, determined now simply to get he and the rest of the boys home. In order to do this, they needed to find another of the magical orbs that sent them here. Peter, alongside Aaya, the Kaw tribe's princess, journeyed to find the orb only to be greeted by the pirates, accompanied by Hook, himself. They had arrived there not for the orb, but for the secrets behind mineral dust, the magical dust of the tree spirits. The dust was said to grant abilities, including flight. Peter fought with the pirates, but both his age and his lack of experience found him on the shorter end. The captain's blade pierced Peter in the chest and the boy took a fall which would have killed any average and unaided human. Peter, however, was not unaided. The tree spirits, themselves, carried the boy to their springs - secret to the rest of Neverland. Believing that Peter could possibly save their kind from the wrath of the pirates, they had Peter swim through the springs, filled entirely with mineral dust. When Peter emerged from the water, he found that the dust had physically become a part of him. His skin is now littered with silver patches of dust and locks of his hair a rough silvery in color. That is hardly the most fascinating of changes, though. Peter was granted abilities similar to those of the tree spirits themselves, from flight to the simple ability to light the way in darkness. He also found himself more connected with the nature around him. He could feel it crying out to him during the hardest of times. With these new abilities to aid him, Peter set off to save Aaya from the clutches of the pirates. He hunted down the group and successfully set Aaya from, but found himself captured in the process. Though his abilities had proven useful, he was still weak from the wound on his chest. Knowing that he now knew the secret of the mineral dust, the pirates took Peter with them back to their ship. It was Hook who took the initiative to sneak Peter back out, though. He fooled the boy with words of guilt and sorrow, and even promised him a way back home. Peter eagerly led the way to where the lost boys were hiding out, revealing to Hook the very secret passage the Indians would use to pass through the mountains. And then Hook turned on him, much to the boy's horror. James knocked the passage's look-out unconscious himself and then turned to quickly bind the horrified boy's hands as the rest of the pirates stepped into view. Hook tugged Peter along roughly by the arm toward the passage's exit-way, only to be dragged away to an unknown world before even properly registering the tug of the black vines. Pandora History